


Visit

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang takes Blake to her mother's grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So i made this really quickly because if you haven't noticed, i have not posted anything in a while. Long story short, shit happened in my life (nothing "bad", if you follow my tumblr you probably know what i mean) and work kept putting me on so i had no real time to write. I'll get back to my chapter fic, i promise. I'm also back at college so i still will be slow but I'm still writing. This summer was just a bit hard, that's all.
> 
> So just enjoy this quickie

The first roses have started to bloom, breathing a long sigh of relief. The frost from a long and hard winter has thawed, however, there is still a nip of coldness in the air. The roses still peek their heads out of the soil, knowing that warmth is around the corner. They are right on time, just like every year.

Flower buds have started to form on all the tree, some even showing off their vibrant colors as they wake up from their deep slumber. Birds have returned to fill the forest with their soft songs, and hibernators crawl out from their dens to explore the world once more, leaving trails of footprints and broken twigs as they search for food. All of this gives life to a once still forest, well…most of it.

Blake follows closely behind Yang, watching every corner for prowling predators. Yang watches also but keeps most of her attention forward, marching her way down the beaten path to her destination. She walks in a quick and determined manner. Nothing will stop her; Grimm nor carnivore nor _anything_ can stop Yang.

Normally, Yang goes on this ‘mission’ by herself every year. As a young child, her father or uncle would take her, sometimes even bringing Ruby along. But as she grew, Yang started to go out on her own. No one questioned it. It’s something that Yang needs, to be alone for a little while. Blake is only here since Yang asked her if she wanted to come, only saying she’s going on a walk. Blake also thinks that it’s because Yang does not want to be feel vulnerable without her right arm, though Yang will not admit that.

After some time, the branches start to part, the path widens, and more light starts to shine. Blake blinks back the sudden glow that fills her eyes. When they clear, she sees that Yang has brought her to a cliff. At the end of said cliff, rest what seems like a slab of stone. It glistens in the sunlight. Blake is careful how she looks at the stone, the wrong angle will blink her with a flash of light.

Confused as to why she is here, Blake looks at Yang. Her partner has her lilac eyes locked on the mysterious object. “Yang?” Blake asks.

“It’s my mother’s grave,” Yang answers without looking at her. She beings to move towards the stone. Blake does not move, not knowing what to do. What _is_ there to do? Ever since the night of the dance, the night Yang spoke most of Summer, she has rarely spoken about her mother. What Blake does know about Summer has come from Ruby, mumbles from Yang in her restless sleep, or the rare occasion when Yang mentions her in passing.

Blake watches Yang stopping about a foot away from the slab. A number of bright and colorful flowers circle the stone. They move back and forth softly in the gentle breeze.

Yang kneels down on the ground. She slips the bag off her shoulder. It hits the ground with a _thud_ , causing a small puff of dust to appear. Yang unzips it and slowly takes out a bundle of white roses, placing it at the foot of the stone.

 _So that is what was in her bag._ Blake thinks. She was wondering what was in there. Blake still stands where she is, at the opening of the forest. She does not want to intervene. She knows what it is like not to have a mother in her life and when “talking” to her, wanting solitude. But Blake also wants to make sure Yang is okay. Even if she has for the most part returned to her happy-go-lucky self from before the Fall of Beacon, Blake still worries that Yang will slip back into her closed off self.

Yang remains motionless, not even making a peep. She just stares at her mother’s grave stone. Blake is about to join Yang when, finally, she hears her partner speak. Yang has seemed to forgotten that she has brought company.

“Hey Mom,” Yang starts. “It’s been a while. Sorry that I have not been around lately. Things…Things have been rough and I just couldn’t find the time to get around here. I’m sure you’ve been watching what’s been going on,” Yang grabs what is left of her right arm. She stays quite for a while before speaking again.

“Things are getting better, though. Things have calmed down and I’m starting to pick up the pieces, even if it’s very slowly…”

Blake slowly moves towards Yang. She can hear that Yang is struggling to keep her voice steady. Her last sentence was shaky, almost broken. Yang does not hear Blake coming closer.

“You know, I was really bitter and hateful for a good while. Everyone was leaving me again, all at once and this darkness just took over. I hated Ruby, my own sister, for ditching me to go around Remnant with the others, trying to solve the world’s problems. I was bitter that Weiss didn’t try to fight her father, she always seemed like she was a rebel towards him. But Blake…God I was spiteful towards her.”

Yang takes a deep breath. Tears have starting to fall down her face without her command. “I hated her for leaving me when I needed her and I didn’t even bother to try and see things through her shoes. When I finally saw her again, I didn’t give her a chance to explain, I didn’t allow her to defend herself. I shouted, I cursed, I tried driving her away, not wanting to see her again after her abandonment. Just like everyone else, I tried to keep her away from hurting me again.

“But she did something different…She kept coming back. She stayed. No matter how much I tried to shove her away, she stood her ground. Yes, she gave me my space but she never ran again. She stayed. Ruby and Weiss even came back and stayed. I was able to forgive them easier. Blake took time but I did…I did eventually. And I feel like a horrible person for not giving her a second chance right away. I feel awful that I let my own blind rage keep me from seeing the truth…You raised me so much better than that, Mom. I’m sorry for failing you…I’m sorry to everyone for everything that I have done when I was in the state of mind. Are you even proud of me?”

When Blake reaches Yang, she kneels down by her and places a gentle hand on her back. Yang snaps her head up and spins it around to face Blake. Blake pulls Yang in closer, holding her in a tight hug. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Yang. We all forgive you and understand why you acted as you did. I am sure that your mother does as well.”

“How do you know that…” Yang mumbles into Blake’s shoulder. She sniffs back some tears.

“From what I know of Summer, she sounded like a forgiving person. And I am sure she is proud of you also. Summer also sounded like the type who would be filled with joy if you got a C in your worse subject.”

Yang only sighs, not knowing what to say. Blake simply strokes Yang’s hair, trying to give her some comfort as she holds back her tears. Yang is still trying to act so strong. After some time of choking noises and sniffles, Blake pushes Yang away from her body. She cups her partner’s head in her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

“Feeling a bit better?” Blake asks.

“Yeah…Yeah I do.” Yang replies.

“Good,” Blake leans forward and places a kiss on Yang’s forehead. When she pulls away, the two look back at Summer’s grave stone and at the roses. Blake counts them.

“Thirteen roses?”

“Yeah. One for every year she has been gone.”

“That’s long, huh? It must have been hard to lose your mother at such a young age. I lost mine young, at eight about but you? Five years old…”

“Yep, it was hard. It still is hard…I miss her every day…”

“At least you have a place to visit and talk. That is always a plus.”

“It is….”

Blake can tell Yang doesn’t really want to talk. She lets the songs of birds fill the air around them. Blake places her hand on Yang’s, squeezing it tightly. Minutes pass before Blake speaks again. “Anytime you want to leave, just tell me, okay? I’m not rushing you. But when you are ready, I’ll make some lunch or dinner for us. Does that sound okay?”

Yang only makes a noise of approval, keeping her eyes on the stone before resting her head on Blake’s shoulder. Blake then faintly hears a “thank you” from Yang. Blake smiles and gives Yang another kiss on her head.

“Anytime, Yang.”


End file.
